I Wouldn't Say That
is the fifteenth episode of the first season of the Fruits Basket 2019 Anime. Summary Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, Shigure, and Hatori go on a trip to the Sohma vacation house near a lake. Plot Shigure plans a surprise vacation to the Sohma summer lakehouse for Golden Week. He manipulates Yuki and Kyo to join him and Tohru, and invites Hatori as well. Shigure frightens Tohru and Kyo by claiming there's a terrifying bear in the woods named Jason. Tohru, Yuki and Kyo take a stroll into the nearby forest, where Tohru becomes worried when Kyo and Yuki are silent for unknown reasons. She thinks that they must be upset with her, which prompts her to tearfully apologize for doing something wrong, confusing the boys. Kyo trips on a big footprint, which he and Tohru think is Jason, which frightens Tohru and causes her to lose balance and fall. Yuki and Kyo try to grab a hold of her to break her fall, and end up transforming into their zodiac animal. As they start bickering over who's clumsier and who could survive in the wilderness, Tohru is relieved to see them act like their normal selves and laughs. The boys apologize for making her worry and say they aren't mad at her at all, and claim they both felt sick. Back at the house, Hatori says he knows Shigure's motivation for the trip was to torment his editor. He forces Shigure to tell her the truth, and Shigure then tells Hatori to relax and read some books. Hatori realizes Shigure's true motivation for the trip was to check on him and cheer him up in the wake of Kana's recent wedding. The following morning, Ayame appears, much to the despair of Yuki and Kyo. They then decide to walk toward the nearby lake with Tohru. Meanwhile, Ayame offers Hatori a photo from Kana's recent wedding, a picture he got from Mayuko, the school teacher. A past (and failed) romantic relationship between Shigure and Mayuko is hinted at. Ayame becomes irritated that Kana could move on leaving Hatori alone with the sad memories, and says he will see Hatori be 2000 times happier than Kana, because he deserves it. Ayame tries again to bond with Yuki once again, only to end up in failure. The episode ends showing Mayuko working through break, showing a picture of her and Kana on her desk. Characters Anime and Manga Differences *The braids of Tohru’s hairstyle were shorter in the manga. *Kyo thinking internally who Jason is was removed from the anime. *Kyo and Yuki were on opposite sides of the table in the manga when Tohru recalled the awkwardness of being around them. *There’s a small scene removed from the anime after Shigure is able to manipulate Tohru and the boys into going on vacation. Here, Shigure offered to drive everyone up to the summer house. But when asked if he had a license, Shigure paused briefly before exclaiming of course he did before the boys commented on Shigure’s hesitation to the question. *The brief scene showing Hatori exasperated at Shigure manipulating the boys into accompanying Tohru through the woods was added for the anime. *During his conversation with Shigure, Hatori was shown smoking in the manga. *The scene showing Shigure gleefully admitting his enjoyment of tormenting Mitsuru was depicted with a comical background in the manga. *The clips shown of Tohru and the others at the cemetery while nervously reacting to Kyo and Yuki’s quiet moods were added for the anime. *Tohru and the boys were in stick-figure form when they notice the large paw prints on the ground in the manga. *Mitsuru’s comments to Shigure on the phone were added in for the anime. *Hatori commenting on Ayame also coming to see him to comfort him and a clip showing this was removed for the anime. *Following the fall from the hillside, Yuki in rat form was between Tohru’s shoulders and a tree in the manga, instead of being on a tree branch. Yuki was on the branch throughout his argument with Kyo in the anime, instead of only going up the tree once his argument with Kyo gets heated. *A flashback depicting the boys holding onto Tohru as she fell from the hillside was removed from the anime. *Tohru was shown picking up Kyo and Yuki’s clothes in the manga during their argument. In addition, the mice tending to Yuki came earlier than in the manga. *A part of Kyo and Yuki’s argument was removed from the anime that showed an angry Kyo fuming over the mice coming to Yuki’s aid that give him an unfair advantage, while Yuki remarks he can’t help that they are attracted to him. *Tohru thinking that she can’t help but laugh reacting to Kyo and Yuki’s arguing when she typically sits by and watches it was removed from the anime. *Tohru’s shocked reaction to Yuki admitting he wasn’t feeling well emotionally was removed from the anime. *There is a pause depicting Tohru and the boys in stick figure form removed from the anime, in reaction to Kyo and Yuki admitting simultaneously that they can’t stand one another. *Kyo had a different line in the manga for his reaction to seeing Ayame following the point where Ayame addressed Kyo as Kyonkichi and called him an idiot. Instead of saying Ayame was the idiot, Kyo angrily told Ayame not to call him Kyonkichi. *The banter that Ayame and Shigure address to one another in different languages (French and Korean) during their mock love scene was added for the anime. *The anime removed the later part of the scene with Hatori, Ayame, and Shigure where Hatori is making tea and Ayame offering to make it, commenting he’s only had two people, besides Hatori, drink his tea. When Shigure asks if he made tea for Yuki, Ayame admits Yuki wouldn’t drink it even if he made it. *When explaining that he ran into Mayuko, Ayame had a different remark to make in explaining the volatility of Mayuko and Shigure’s brief relationship. Ayame explained that, per Shigure, she was described “as a washing board”. This got replaced in the anime with Ayame explaining that Mayuko described Shigure as a “ripple on the water.” *Hatori put the photos of Kana’s wedding in his shirt pocket later in his conversation with Ayame and Shigure in the manga. *Many of the flashbacks depicting Kana and Hatori’s relationship during the conversation with the three elder Sohmas were added in for the anime. *The two students seeing Mayuko were shown in the doorway of the teacher’s office in the manga instead of being within it. Also, the student on the right is shown having short braided hair instead of a long ponytail and extra dialogue was added into the scene when the yearbook with photos on Mayuko’s desk were shown. es:Episodio 15 (2019) Category:Episodes Category:2019 Anime Episodes